Two and a half months
by xLady-Salvatore-Belikovax
Summary: When she got back from Russia, Rose promised she would finish school and graduate as a full-fledged guardian. She had two and a half months left, two and a half months during which she grieved Dimitri and finally gave Adrian the attention he'd wanted from her for so long.


**Characters belong to Richelle Mead. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

I didn't get many reviews on "Adrian's Musings" at first so I waited to see if I would get more later and therefore a clearer result, and I think six votes har okay. And since there was a tie between this story and "Too Young To Die", I've decided to write on both... and that's mainly because I lack inspiration nowadays and if I can't write on one story, then I'll always have another one to work on. I think it'll get me back into the game a lot quicker, really.

So, I'm starting off with this one and in a few days I expect you'll get to read the first chapter of "Too Young To Die", but until then I give you this...

**Summary:** _When she got back from Russia, Rose promised she would finish school and graduate as a full-fledged guardian. She had two and a half months left, two and a half months during which she grieved Dimitri and finally gave Adrian the attention he'd wanted from her for so long._

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It felt strange to be back. Especially being in class since only about a month and a half ago I'd fully intended on not graduating. I knew that by going after Dimitri, like Mikhail had once hunted Sonya, I wouldn't be graduating. And I accepted that, because I _had_ to do this. It was what the Dimitri I had loved would have wanted me to do. Sure, I don't think he wanted me to drop-out, but he would've wanted me to set his soul free. We more or less promised each other that back in the van when we were going shopping with Lissa and the others in Missoula.

That felt like a lifetime ago now.

And it felt like a lifetime ago that Dimitri and I had laid in that cabin together, embracing what we couldn't run from anymore: The love we shared and the possibilities of a life together... And forever since he'd told me he would ask to be reassigned to someone else at Court, just so we could still be together.

Some days it felt like I'd dreamt it all, like he was a dream I couldn't seem to wake up from.

Knowing he was still out there somewhere in that state... the state I knew he deep down hated to be in... was almost unbearable. I'd thought I'd done it, I thought I'd _finally_ done it, back on that bridge. And I went home, feeling so empty inside without him, knowing he wasn't ever coming back to me; knowing I'd never hear his voice again; knowing he would never hold me or kiss me ever again.

Until he sent me the stake I thought I'd killed him with.

_You forgot another lesson: Never turn your back until you know your enemy is dead. Looks like we'll have to go over that lesson again the next time I see you – which will be soon._

_Love, D._

My whole world came crashing down on me in that moment. He wasn't gone... I had failed. I had failed him. But a part of me was glad that I had, because of that fairy tale story Oksana had told me about Robert Doru. She'd said he'd claimed to have turned a Strigoi back to a Moroi.

It was too good to be true... but I had to risk it. I had to at least try.

But as I'd promised my mother – not to mention Alberta, Lissa and Adrian - that I'd graduate, it all had to wait at least two and a half months.

In the meantime I would grieve the Dimitri I had loved – the good, god-like, Western-reading, cowboy-duster-wearing man, who understood me like no one else would ever do. And I would give Adrian the chance he'd asked me for, because where would I have been if he hadn't helped fund my travels?

I had to let go of Dimitri, I realized that, because the fairy tale could very well be just that. A fairy tale. And if it wasn't true, that I could bring him back... then I would have to kill him, before he killed me.

_Looks like we'll have to go over that lesson again the next time I see you – which will be soon._

* * *

So... I know it's not very long, but it's just the beginning. Trust me. ;)

As I said, the first chapter of "Too Young To Die" will be up in a few days. It's not 100% done yet, unlike this one, that's why this is uploaded first.

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter and will do the same with the remainder of the story. And I'd appreciate it if you took the time to leave a review, so I know I'm keeping up the good work, you know. :) Thanks for reading anyway!

Have a terrific weekend everyone! :)


End file.
